


Heroics go Unquestioned

by WinslowButGreen



Category: Minecraft Story Mode (Video Game)
Genre: I'm just trying to figure out how the site works, This is impulsive and unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinslowButGreen/pseuds/WinslowButGreen
Summary: Heroes aren't questioned for peculiar tendencies, even if they were before.





	Heroics go Unquestioned

Jesse wasn't the kind of person people liked to be around.

They acted normal, sure. They had conversations about building competitions and old stories, they laughed at jokes with their friends, they had a nice smile and loved their pet pig.

But something wasn't right.

Looking into their eyes too long sent shudders up spines, and something about them just seemed to bright. It was most noticeable at night, but really, even in the daylight, it was like the light wasn't quite reflecting off them properly. Looking even longer made some people think that their eyes looked wrong, almost plastic like.

The way they talked about the Order of the Stone was peculiar, too.

No one understood how they spoke so casually about the Order of the Stone, even if they knew all the tales by heart. No one knew what their smile meant whenever people spoke about the story of the enderdragon, or why they always brought up the *center* of the amulet, instead of the other bars of colors.

This wasn't even mentioning their habits.

Not even their friends seemed to know why Jesse always went out at night, despite the vast amount of mobs and dangers, and yet never came back with so much as a scratch. No one even knew where their pig had come from, even if Jesse treated him like he was just another person, ignoring the undeniable fact that he was an animal.

No one understood it.

It was probably why no one stopped the Ocelots' teasing, and why Jesse's friend group clung together so tightly- they were all each other had.

If anyone questioned when Aiden returned to Endercon, pale and shaken, refusing to speak a word or spare a glance towards Jesse's friends, no one voiced it aloud. Even when his last glance towards Jesse was wide-eyed, and his body visibly went stiff. And when they returned his glance with a smile, the snap his head made as he looked away was audible.

But none of it mattered when Jesse became a hero.

No one needed to look hero's in the eyes anyways. Now that they knew the Order themselves, their comments about them didn't mean anything. And of course heroes could go out at night and return home unscathed.

No more questions needed to be answered. Anything was answered by Jesse being a hero, regardless of whatever had lingered when Jesse had become a nobody.

Beacontown would be peaceful and prosperous, the only true tragedy being what the Admin incident- but even Jesse's defeat of him was explained, with a test in a palace of ice surpassed, with a tale of a land underneath bedrock and an escape from a dastardly prison, with a gauntlet forged in gold.

None of Jesse's friends told of how most of the story was as true as the Old Order's defeat of the enderdragon.

None of Jesse's friends told of the true battle, of the recognition and age-old argument that Romeo had thrown in Jesse's face.

None of Jesse's friends told of the way Jesse's eyes and skin had glowed in greens and golds, their eyes burning in the darkness as they caused the ground and sky to quake, the gauntlet their own creation as the shoved it into Romeo's chest and he burned away, Terminal Space bending to their will with flicks of their hands.

After all, Jesse was a hero.

And no one needs to know their hero had helped create the very world they'd saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what if Jesse was weird and secretly an Admin. I don't currently plan to continue this AU, but I might if my inspiration leads me there. We'll see I guess.
> 
> I hope this proved an interesting read, if nothing else!


End file.
